What He Did
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: Naruto woke up tired, and fell into Sasuke's trap with out knowing... Dark themes, rape and yaoi! this is a requested story please review!


Sasunaru

(A/N: well another request ^^ but this is a little new to me, plot line is dark, but good! I'll try it out but please bear with me if it's not the best.

I'm excited for that cookie cake :D o! And please if u like a request please tell me... :) and if you can review, that would be AWESOME!

I don't own Naruto or this plotline!)

What He Did

Naruto whimpered, for he was tired, in agony and burning pain. And as he cowered in the corner, he cried clenching his fist making himself bleed, 'why? Why Sasuke… I thought we were friends...' he sobbed and felt all alone... In the darkness hoping ... '_He_' wouldn't come to find him.

Earlier that day

Naruto was tired, and it was his fault... Well his and Kiba's he came over later and left late.

And he only had a few hours to sleep. The worst part was he promised to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura to hang out and just didn't want to bail out on them.

He dragged himself to get ready and went out the door.

Naruto was thinking hard on his walk to their meet up, Kiba told him something he did not want to believe because Sasuke would never do that right? He was told Sasuke was planning to do something horrible to him, Kiba said he over heard Sasuke talking to himself and Kiba wanted Naruto to watch out. He also wouldn't tell him what because he refused to even talk about it. But Naruto didn't believe him, Sasuke wasn't evil and they were friends…

Xx

As they went to the amusement park Naruto was frustrated and kinda jumpy, he was thinking about what Sasuke would want to do to him that was so horrible...

When Sakura lightly touched Naruto's arm he jumped and then apologized for doing so.

"Naruto did you hear me before? I am leaving and I think you should go ask Sasuke to walk you home, you don't look good." and before Sakura could go on a deep voice said,

"Hn I'll walk you home." Sasuke agreed with Sakura, he must've been listening to their conversation.

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes and did not like the look of them one bit. Now he felt queazy and uncomfortable.

"Alright." Naruto gulped and congratulated himself. He didn't sound frightened at all. But really he was freaking out, what was Sasuke planning? He's a good person right? Not some creeper! As they said good bye to Sakura Sasuke led Naruto home... To his home, not Naruto's.

"Where w-we going? My place is the other direction." Naruto felt the tension.

"You're coming over to my place for me to take care of you. I have a bigger house and its closer. I also agree you don't look to good. It's for the best." Naruto sighed and smiled, then thought, 'see? He does care for me and is my friend I had nothing to worry about...' but that unsettling feeling in his stomach tried to tell him otherwise.

As Sasuke heard Naruto sigh in relief he smirked widely. Oh such fun they will have.

X at Sasuke's X

Sasuke put on a blank face as he laid Naruto down on the couch and told him to sleep.

And when he finally fell asleep Sasuke went to work, first he locked all the doors, and put jutsus on the windows locking them since Sasuke lived in the middle of the woods he did not bother with dealing with sound.

Then he placed stuff around the house, everything was going to plan and Naruto was the main part of their game.

Xx

When Naruto woke up, he was frightened. It was dark and the feeling from before made him want to throw up.

"Sasuke? Sasu-" as the lights turned on Naruto saw a half naked Sasuke who was smiling sadistically.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Naruto. I suggest you stay where you are." Sasuke stopped Naruto from finishing

Naruto was scared and when he wanted and needed to run, his legs wouldn't budge.

"Ah submitting so soon?" Sasuke's voice was frightening as he came so close to Naruto that Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips.

"N-no. Your not S-Sasuke. Not the Sasuke I k-know." Naruto whispered out as he trembled slightly causing him to stutter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then lifted Naruto's chin with his hand.

"Well that Sasuke never existed. Nor will he _ever_." Sasuke kissed Naruto forcefully and started to tear off Naruto's clothes till they were all off.

Naruto stood there wide eyes, Sasuke looking into his innocent blue eyes glazed over with fear.

"Stop.. Stop this now." Naruto whispered as Sasuke ignored him tying Naruto's hands behind his back.

"now for some fun." Sasuke smirked pulling out a knife.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's now emotionless face looked strait into him as he cut deep wounds into each of Naruto's arms

Naruto screamed out as Sasuke went over the same cuts with his fingers pressing onto them harshly.

"N-no! It hurts! Stop!" Naruto almost sobbed out trying to pull free from his binds.

Sasuke smirked pressing down harder loving Naruto's screams then cutting more into Naruto. "Please! I beg you! Stop!" Naruto screamed out in pain

Sasuke only laughed then set the knife down not to far away. Almost as if he was purposely showing Naruto where he put it.

Sasuke smirked at the poor blonde.

"You know what Naruto?" Sasuke asked his teammate.

Naruto looked up at him small tears in his eyes.

"I'm very aroused." Sasuke watched Naruto widen his eyes as he realized what Sasuke was getting at.

"So say good bye to your innocence," Sasuke looked at his nails boredly then glanced at Naruto smirking widely. "Because I'm going to _break_ you."

Naruto started to shed tears as Sasuke took off the rest of his clothes revealing his erection.

"What shall we start with? Forcing you to pleasure me? Or maybe just getting right to the exciting part!" Sasuke smiled sadistically moving towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head whimpering and begging Sasuke to stop.

"Please. Don't! Stop it!"

"Little to late now!" Sasuke laughed like before turning Naruto around.

Naruto cried out in pain as Sasuke prepared him for his cock with three dry fingers.

"No- Stop! STOP IT!" Naruto cried before they even got in him and some how broke the binds, shoving Sasuke away. Then slapped Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke glares. "I was trying to be considerate and prepare you, but I see, theres no need." Sasuke smacks Naruto to the ground tying his hands to the nearest furniture butt facing Sasuke, and before Sasuke starts anything else he takes Naruto's dick and starts pumping it, making him hard and right before Sasuke felt Naruto cum he stopped.

"No! Don't do it! Please! I beg you! AHH!" Naruto sobs out a Sasuke not only grips his arms where he cut him but started a harsh rough pace slamming into him continuously.

Sasuke moaned trusting harder then before causing Naruto screaming him to stop.

"NOO! please! Stop! Please!" Naruto cried harder when Sasuke laughed at his pain.

Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto harshly until he felt himself close to coming.

Naruto came unwillingly screaming as Sasuke bites him marking his body as his plaything and also from the inside when he came in Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out and untied Naruto. And before Naruto was warned Sasuke shoved him into the table into that room causing the knife to fall from before. It was still crusted from his blood.

"Do it. I dare ya." Sasuke laughs as Naruto picks up the knife with a shaking hand.

He slowly brings it to Sasuke, but drops it.

'I can't do it..' Naruto winces and tears come again as he hears Sasuke.

"your weak. You should've listened to your friend. Now I'm going to play nice this next round! The next game is something like hide and go seek."

"Wh-what happens when you find me?" Naruto looks up at Sasuke scared.

Sasuke picks up the knife. "That you will find out endless you find your way out. Now _run_." Sasuke laughed as Naruto obeyed him.

Naruto ran checking doors windows, anything, then he sees this room, he slips in hearing Sasuke yell,

"We are far from done! Just wait until I find you! You'll wish you weren't ever born!" Sasuke laughed as Naruto kept as quiet as he could. He was in pain and crying. Hoping that he wouldn't find him, but he knew Sasuke would. It was dark, and cold and he could feel fresh blood he didn't know what cut it was coming from that just reopened.

Now all he could do was wait, fearing when Sasuke would come find him. Which was soon. Probably very soon...

"Found you!"

(A/N: well that was new! :0

Sorry I'm so late, fourth of July was BUSY! now I'm just able to start this! Please I'll do most any requests especially yaoi! ^^ :D love you guys~

Grace-chan)


End file.
